


The Demon Lord's Follower

by demonipsimus



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, you get to snog the demon lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonipsimus/pseuds/demonipsimus
Summary: Ghirahim drives you crazy with want, but your troublesome past seems to be catching up with you.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Honestly, I don’t know why I even bother ordering these fools around...’

Ghirahim was in one of those moods again. You could tell just from the tone of his voice and his angry pout, which reminded you of a moody little kid. He threw himself down onto the nearest tree stump and melodramatically wrung his head in his hands.

‘What the point is of having these wretched creatures under my every command if they can’t even follow simple instructions, I’ll never know... Their job wasn’t that difficult, I would have performed it myself if I hadn’t been tending to the sky brat… All they had to do was kidnap that forest dwelling furball so I could get him to tell me where the girl went!’

You apprehensively sat on the ground opposite him, the fallen leaves crunching underneath you. Eldin Forest was a beautiful place, with twisting trees and gorgeous scenery. A chink of light shone through the shady cover of the trees and illuminated the Demon Lord’s glossy, snow white hair. He looked up from his gloved hands and fixed his gaze on you, with a look of mock helplessness.

‘Now we have twice as much work on our hands… and just when things were going so well...’

You stopped listening to his moody speech and instead focused on the sound of his voice. It was so captivating, so soothing (when he wasn’t yelling at his Bokoblin subjects, that is), so spellbinding. He spoke slightly through his nose and like someone of important status, but often with generous lashings of sarcasm and wit. Your eyes glazed over as you watched the movement of his lips. Lips that you longed to feel against your own. You had often daydreamed of being more than just his underling, but you would never admit that to anyone else, least of all him. You were too scared of his flaring temper and unpredictable nature, and the last thing you wanted was for him to be angry at you.

‘My Lord, I think we should wait until nightfall before we try and find the Kikwi Elder for ourselves,’ you began. You didn’t usually suggest things but you were feeling particularly brave at the moment, besides, this irritated state of his was too volatile for your liking.‘ They’re all probably hiding now, anyway.’

‘My dear, you pose an interesting point,’ he replied. ‘Of course, I should have thought of that. A night-time ambush would be much more effective...’

‘It’s a good thing I’m here then,’ you added jokingly.

‘Indeed… now where would I be without my glamorous assistant?’ He grinned sarcastically at you, causing your heart to flutter awkwardly and your face to heat up. To try and hide your embarrassment, you made a face and stuck your tongue out at him. He shot you a playful look and flicked his own, abnormally long tongue out, which made your face flush a rosy pink. Eyes narrowing and smile widening, he spoke in a low, relaxed tone:

‘What’s the matter, my dear? You’ve gone awfully red...’

‘I… I… I’m fine...’ your voice trailed off as you looked deeply into those jet black, seductive eyes of his. ‘M-my Lord,’ you added abruptly, becoming more and more flustered by the second.

Seeing a chance to mess with your head, Ghirahim approached you and kneeled down in front of you.

‘You know, my dear...’ His face inched closer to yours. ‘Whatever the matter is, you can confide in your...master...’ His hands held your wrists in place as he got even closer, meanwhile your face had gone positively scarlet. His mouth was only millimetres from yours, and you could feel his warm breath against your lips. Instinctively, you shut your eyes. He lingered there for a time which seemed like forever to you, before getting up, walking to the nearest tree, and leaning on it, fixing his gaze up on a rocky ledge where the grass was rustling suspiciously. Kikwis, no doubt.

‘Wha… what was all that about?!’ you stammered, knowing perfectly well what it was all about. Your ‘master’, Lord Ghirahim, had a nasty habit of playing tricks and mind games, and you had just been subject to a particularly cruel one.

He chuckled to himself, which didn’t help your current hormonal state. His laugh was so… so sexy.

‘You seemed to be rather enjoying yourself just then,’ he snickered.

‘It’s not what it- I didn’t mean to- I don’t want-’ You had lost your ability to form sentences. ‘It’s just that I thought for a minute...’

‘Thought what, hm?’ His snickers had turned to uncontrollable giggles.

‘That you m-might...oh, forget it!’

You covered your burning face with your hands, knowing that it only looked more suspicious.

‘I only wanted to see what your reaction would be… it was most certainly worth it!’ He doubled over, laughing like a maniac and barely able to keep himself standing.

‘D-don’t lead me on like that!’ you protested, feeling your legs shake beneath you; you too were having trouble standing.

Ghirahim straightened his back and calmed down instantly. He looked at you with that same attractive look that you had received from him only moments ago.

‘My dear,’ he began, ‘That wasn’t leading you on.’ He approached you again, although this time his hands rested at your waist. ‘This is leading you on...’

Before you could object (not that you would dream of it), he gently pressed his mouth to your forehead. Your eyes widened in surprise and your whole body froze. As a shiver of happiness crept up your spine, he pulled away slowly. 

‘My... Lord...’ you whispered feebly.

‘Think nothing of it, my dear. You’re just so easy to mess with.’

You shoved him away, embarrassed beyond belief. 

‘Come, my dear. I advise that you sleep a while before we head out in the early hours.’

He placed a hand on your shoulder, clicked his fingers, and you both vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

You lay awake in the luxurious four-poster bed. Sleep was never something that came easily to you, and the fact that your mind kept replaying the moment that Ghirahim kissed your forehead wasn’t exactly helping.

You found him ridiculously attractive; everything about him seemed perfect. You knew that love wasn’t in his nature and that pained you. There was no chance. There was only the hope inside you that he would continue to tease in this way, that he would continue to make you blush and give you rushes of emotion. Turning over onto your back, you pushed your face into the red silk of your pillowcase and sulked some more.

***

The Demon Lord was pacing back and forth in his chamber yet again. He never felt the need to go to sleep… he could if he wanted, but it wasn’t necessarily a requirement for sword spirits. Instead he was thinking to himself out loud, confused and irritated.

‘What’s wrong with me? Oh, Demise, alleviate me of this wretched curse! This isn’t supposed to happen to someone such as myself! My single role for existing is to serve my master, to obey his every single wish… not to succumb to foolish emotions like some petty schoolgirl! No, no.. of course this isn’t love, I don’t feel such things as love. But, oh Demise, this is fatal attraction.’

The angry demon conjured a black throwing knife with a click of his fingers and sent it flying against the wall. 

‘I can’t… cope… I can’t… continue to restrain myself...’

There was nothing stopping him from making a move. But still, the nagging feeling that his master would punish him severely for such emotions once he reawakened haunted him. Demise needed to be resurrected, that was his sole purpose for being, however, he couldn’t just forget about the girl that made him feel such temptation…

***

Your eyelids slowly shut; your mind had exhausted yourself and your body could stay awake no longer. Instead, you drifted into a recurring fantasy of yours, a dream that you wished was reality, where Ghirahim confessed how much he craved your touch. A dream where he kissed you with such passion, overcome by desire. A dream where he laid you down and-

You woke with a start. You could hear something in your room. Could it be…? Pushing all the romantic thoughts to the back of your head, you called out a faint ‘Hello…?’   
An unknown male voice responded.

‘Who’s that? I swear to Hylia if it’s another servant of that freak...’

You sat up straight and reached out for the matches to light the candle you always had at your bedside. And just who did this intruder mean by ‘freak’, anyway?

‘I think I should be asking who you are. Fancy intruding on a woman’s bedroom with no explanation!’

Your hands finally found the matchbox, and you lit the candle. Taking a good look at this stranger, you were actually quite surprised. A human?! He looked about your age, with messy blonde hair and a green knight’s uniform. There was something about him that seemed familiar to you, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it... Oh Demise. What if the people of Skyloft had come looking for you? It had been years since you disappeared from the land above the clouds, but you never thought they’d search for more than a week. The boy looked equally shocked.

‘What on Skyloft is a human doing down here? In a place like this no less… has he been after you too?’

‘Honestly, I don’t know what you’re talking about. And it would at least be polite of you to tell me your name.’

‘Oh, right. Sorry… my name is Link. I’m a knight from the sky. And… I’m sorry about entering your room… it was pitch black and the dowser brought me here.’

‘That’s more like it. And you can call me [Y/N].’ You thought that Link was a silly name, but it sounded like something you’d heard before… you just figured you’d read it in a book or something.

‘[Y/N]… aren’t you?’ His sky blue eyes glazed over as he remembered a piece of information from long ago and he went to say something, but stopped when he saw your quizzical look. No, this isn’t who I’m looking for, he thought. Instead he lowered his voice and whispered ‘H..how did you end up here?’

Your eyes flickered with fear. No! Sky people couldn’t recognise you, they couldn’t take you away from him…

‘It’s none of your business! And if you don’t lower your voice you’ll get noticed by my master...’

Link’s look changed from uncertainty to apprehension. He appeared to know exactly who you were talking about. With an uncomfortable shudder, he muttered:

‘Please don’t tell me you mean… him.’

You laughed and folded your arms, enjoying seeing traces of fear on Link’s face. The love of other people’s discomfort was something you had picked up from your time serving as Ghirahim’s accomplice. 

‘Oh yes. I suggest you get out of here; whatever you’re dowsing for won’t be in my room, hun.’

‘Oh… ok… then this is goodbye, I guess.’

‘And don’t you dare breathe a word of this to your sky friends.’ You said it like a death threat.

‘Right… provided that you don’t alert that thing to my presence.’

Link opened the nearby window and jumped. Idiot, you thought, this is a top floor. At least I won’t be seeing any more of him. You blew out the candle and lay back down, returning to your dream world almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time you awoke, it was to Ghirahim touching your shoulder.

‘Wake up, my lady. We need to be continuing our search.’

You took a few moments to register what was happening. The man you so longed to be with was sitting on your bed, nudging you gently to wake you up. You must have looked a mess… and hang on, since when had he addressed you in such a tone? Staring at him through half-open eyes, you murmured,

‘Huh? Oh, sure… just let me beautify myself, m’lord...’

‘But of course, my l- Oh, your window is wide open… weren’t you freezing cold last night?’

‘I… I didn’t notice.’ You decided not to tell him about the boy who had ended up in your room last night, as you didn’t want him to be angry. Also, it was unlike Ghirahim to ask such a question… what had gotten into him?

‘Forgive me for saying this, my lord, but you seem… different.’

Without any further warning, he moved so that he was leaning over you. His hands were at either side of your head and he was staring directly into your eyes. He brought his face close to yours again and spoke quietly.

‘I can assure you, my lady, I feel absolutely fine, if not better than usual. I suppose you could say I’ve figured some things out. Now then, we had better hurry before the sun rises.’

His hair tickled your face, partly concealing your red cheeks. You didn’t want him to know how you felt, that would ruin everything; he’d hate you for sure. There was still that urge within you though, and it was getting harder to control. A sudden rush of emotion flooded through you, and it was too strong to ignore… you didn’t want to fight back the feelings anymore, even if it was just for a few seconds...

You pulled his face down to yours, kissing him right on the mouth. Instantly regretting your action, you felt like pulling away, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. To your surprise, your master didn’t get angry, but he didn’t kiss you back either. It was as if he were completely indifferent. You didn’t understand what you were doing or why you were doing it, was your mind in complete autopilot? The feel of his soft lips touching yours was amazing… better than you’d dreamed about. You managed to get a hold of yourself long enough to turn your face away and beg him, without making eye contact...

‘My lord… please forgive-’ 

Your pleading words seemed to awaken some feeling inside him and he suddenly took your face in his hands. You couldn’t look at him because you expected the worst, but instead you felt something wet slide over your lips. Looking up, you saw your master with a seductive look in his eyes, his tongue half hanging out of his mouth from where he had just licked you.

Your cheeks felt as though they were on fire. You were so confused, what had made him do this?

‘Ah… we should get ready… m-my lord… before the s-sun rises...’

It looked as though your master has just snapped out of a trance of sorts. His eyes flickered with realization and he backed away quickly, getting off your bed and turning away from you. You thought for a minute that you saw traces of a blush appear on his face as he withdrew, but you immediately pushed such a nonsensical idea to the back of your head. No… he’d never blush, you thought, wiping away his saliva. Dragging yourself out of bed, you left the room without saying anything, afraid of making another mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Ugh, it’s so dark, I can barely see a thing.’

The pair of you had been making your way through the forest again, hunting for any sign of Kikwis, and you were looking for anything to say. The silence between you was too awkward, so you kept slipping in casual lines about things like the temperature, or how dark it was, or how much you hated having to get up early. So far you hadn’t got any response; your master looked as though he were deep in thought. In fact, he hadn’t uttered a single word since the incident. You were becoming desperate for him to acknowledge you.

‘I need a bath.’

Why did you say that of all things? You had no idea why, you were just looking for absolutely anything to say at that point. Respond, you thought to yourself. Talk to me. You hated this feeling. It reminded you of when you still lived in the sky…

***

The ten year old girl stuck another plaster on her arm. She was covered head to toe in them, having used them to cover up all her bug bites. Skyloft summers were known for being hot, but this year was notoriously harsh, and the insects were everywhere. 

‘Come on [Y/N], keep up!’ her friend shouted from afar. 

‘Uhh… coming!’ she squeaked before chasing after him.

The two children ran through the grass together, laughing and joking. She had messy hair and a smile that could melt hearts. It was such a shame that she didn’t smile more often. Her clothes were hand-me-downs and they were too big for her, causing her to trip up every once in a while, to the immense amusement of her friend. He had blonde hair and always wore green, insisting that it was the best colour for a knight. He would always tell stories about his knight father, in complete awe and admiration of him. How he swooped through the sky on his bright blue Loftwing, how he made it his duty to protect the citizens of Skyloft at all costs… the young girl loved hearing his stories, as they were a pleasant distraction from the things that made her sad…

She tumbled over in the grass, falling in front of a stray Remlit. It’s eyes widened in surprise but it didn’t move. This Remlit was one of her many animal friends, and after much careful consideration she had taken it upon herself one day to name it Mr Fluffy.

‘Oh, hey there kitty’, she giggled, ‘Have you come to say hello to us?’

Mr Fluffy pressed his tiny nose to her face and purred, tickling her cheeks with his whiskers. She ignored the sound of her friend saying ‘watch out’ from behind her, she only wanted to cuddle her animal friend for as long as she could…

Something, or rather, someone, stepped in front of her, blocking the light and making her jump. The Remlit darted away in fear, recognizing who had intruded on her adorable moment. She looked up, already knowing fully well who it was.

Groose.

Despite being just ten years old like the other kids, Groose was as tall as some of the adults on the island. He had a reputation for being an idiot and a bully, but the girl he stood in front of was his favourite target.

‘Well if it isn’t youuuu...’ he mocked, leaning over her and smirking. His hair was shocking red and a tuft of it stuck up on top of his head, which everyone thought looked stupid, but they daren’t tell him that. His two idiot cronies, Cawlin and Stritch, lurked behind him, laughing at nothing in particular.

‘Wha… what do you want?’ she stuttered angrily. She was sick and tired of them treating her like dirt, but at the same time she was afraid to retaliate.

‘Leave her alone, you dick,’ the blonde boy muttered. He said it in a monotone, as if bad things were going to happen if Groose didn’t leave.

‘H-hey, you’re not supposed to say stuff like that!’, his friend pleaded, getting up onto her knees. ‘You could get into lots of trouble!’

‘I don’t care, he is a dick. Especially when he thinks it’s cool to pick on my friends.’

‘Ooh, did I hit a nerve?’ Groose taunted, ‘Am I hurting your giiiirlfriiiiend? What if I really hurt her, huh? What would you do then?’

‘Don’t even try it.’

The red headed bully aimed a sharp kick at her stomach, causing her to double over and fall face first into the grass again. The little girl was trying her best not to cry, but it hurt so much… she couldn’t hold back the sobs that escaped.

‘Well aren’t you a baby?’ he jeered; Cawlin and Stritch were killing themselves with laughter.

‘S-shut up…!’ she screamed through her tears, wishing that the ground would just swallow her up so she wouldn’t have to face the same problems every day. So she wouldn’t have to be greeted by these idiots every single time she went outside.

Before she could say anything else, she made out the blurred image of her sole friend punching Groose in the face through all her tears. She could always rely on him to help her out with her problems, but she couldn’t let him put his own well being at risk…

She called out his name, a name that had been stuck in your faded memories for so long, but at last you could finally remember.

‘Link…! Link, no!’

***  
‘Link!’ you found yourself exclaiming, as the childhood memories flooded through you.

‘What did you just say?’ Ghirahim asked, a look of shock on his face.

‘I… well… the name… sprung into my head...’ you began. You couldn’t finish your sentence though, as a rustling noise in the bushes a few feet away cause your master to jump to attention. He stood in front of you and clicked his fingers, conjuring a black blade from what appeared to be nowhere. 

The rustling got louder, and you could see a glint of glowing blue-silver emerging from beneath the leaves. You instinctively cowered behind Ghirahim, seeking his comfort and possibly his protection from whatever was approaching. Yet no amount of his comfort could have prepared you for what was about to take place.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as your master saw the tunic-clad knight emerge from the greenery he hissed with burning hatred. 

‘Sky brat...’ he spat bitterly, clenching and unclenching his fists. Despite all the times you had seen him angry, never before had you been exposed to his truly dark side.

‘I heard someone calling my name, I thought it might be...never mind.’

‘I remember you, Link!’ you cried, ‘I remember how it used to be...’

Link’s eyes met yours and he gave you a genuine, warm smile. Suddenly you felt more happy and content than you had for a long time. It had been ages since you had felt like you had a friend. 

‘I knew it was you. You haven’t changed...’

‘You know this insolent servant dog of the goddess?’ you heard your master say, without breaking his eye contact with Link.

‘My lord… you know him?’

You already knew the answer. He must have been the ‘interfering squire’ that Ghirahim was always complaining about, the one whom he loathed and longed to kill. Your heart sank. Why did nothing ever go right for you? Here you were, torn between the childhood friend who you had missed for so long and the man you were desperate to be with. These things always happen to me, you thought.

‘Know him? I’d love to hear his screams of agony as I impale him on the end of my sword… yes, that’s what I’d like.’ 

‘Please… why are you following this creeper around? Come with me, I can take you back to the sky, back to safety.’

You looked desperately into Link’s eyes. You wanted to be his friend again, but you couldn’t go back to that life of torture… You tried not to cry as you looked away and said,

‘I don’t want to go back there. I belong here… where I’m not hated and unwanted.’

‘Can’t you see what he’s doing? He’ll just use you to achieve his goals and then he’ll… kill you...’

‘I can assure you, that is not my intention.’ your master added irritably. ‘Now, I’m not in the mood for idle chit-chat, sky brat. Either you run away now or spend an eternity squealing in pain.’

‘No chance’, Link smirked, reaching for his shield. He still hadn’t lost that courageous nature, and he was still as willing to fight to protect what was important to him as he had been as a child.

The Demon Lord lunged forward at lightning speed with the ebony blade, aiming to maim first, kill later. Your friend’s impeccable reflexes worked to his advantage, however, allowing him to dodge quicky. He swung his own sword at Ghirahim, who grabbed it with two fingers and attempted to pry it from the young man’s hands. Seemingly used to this, Link broke free and cut into your master’s arm in the process. Instead of blood, a black crack appeared on his arm, which enraged him even more. 

‘How did you come to know her ladyship then?’ he muttered between swipes with his sword.

‘I guess you could say we go way back. Why, are you jealous?’ Link dodged another stab aimed at his shoulder.

‘You dare taunt me like that… I’m going to make sure she sees you crying like a baby and begging for mercy!’

Link saw he was actually winding up Ghirahim for once instead of vice versa, and took the opportunity to needle him a bit more.

‘Oh, I don’t know, she seemed to think I was pretty brave when we er… talked… last night.’

His adversary’s eyes flashed with rage as the sounds of colliding metal filled the air. He teleported behind Link and held him in place, with his sword touching his neck threateningly.

‘You did what now?! If I find out that this tale of you seeing her last night is true, and that you so much as laid a finger on her ladyship, I’ll see to it that you suffer the most agonizing consequences imaginable!’

The knight struggled uncomfortably, but to no avail. Ghirahim was far stronger than any mortal, and he was stuck.

‘You seem pretty attached, is there something I should know?’

‘For someone on the brink of having their throat slit open, you sure do jest an awful lot.’

You couldn’t bear to watch them fight any longer. The feelings of uselessness and despair were building up inside you again, eating away at your sanity. The way they were going, one of them was going to die, and that would break your heart to the point of no return no matter which one of them it was. You turned around and ran off into the dense forest, your only form of escape.


	6. Chapter 6

The young hero struggled out of the hold and slashed Ghirahim’s chest with a shout of anger. The latter sank to his knees, coughing and gasping for air as though an invisible weak spot had been hit. Obsidian cracks formed over where he had been hit, and he let out a groan of pain.

‘Master...’ he choked, ‘Master, I’m sorry…’

Nobody heard the rest of his words, however, as Link had run down the path into the deeper areas of the forest, in pursuit of his friend.

***

He came to a halt at the tree stumps where you had been yesterday. He slowly walked over to where the sobbing sounds were coming from, knelt beside you, and placed a hand on your shoulder.

‘I’m pathetic,’ you whimpered, ‘Don’t waste your efforts on trying to cheer me up.’

‘Now what kind of friend would I be if I ignored you? Come here, you don’t have to explain yourself.’

‘I can’t get up, I fell over again… see, I’m a mess...’ You showed him a deep gash on your leg where you had tripped over a root and fell into a thorny tangle. It stung like hell and you just wanted to disappear.

‘I think I have just the ticket for that.’ Link pulled a small glass jar from his pocket; inside was a tiny pink light. A healing fairy. Was he really going to waste it’s rare powers on you?

‘Link, no. I’m not worth it. Stop...’ you argued, but he tugged the stopper out from the bottle and let the fairy tend to your wounds. You suddenly remembered your master. If Link was free and here with you, what had happened to him?

Your leg fully healed, you leapt to your feet.

‘What happened? Where’s -’

‘I don’t know, I left him back there. He’s in a pretty bad way, but knowing him he’ll get over it and come after me again.’

‘A… bad way? What do you mean?! I need to get back there! I… this is going to sound completely stupid to you, but I...’ Your voice trailed off as Link wiped the tears from your eyes.

‘I can see what you feel, and I won’t judge you for it. I really want us to be friends again, but I can see how this is going to be difficult. Listen, I’m down here looking for someone really important to me... s-someone I love. As soon as I find her and make sure she’s safely returned home, I’m going to come back here and sort all this mess out.’

You sniffled and laughed. ‘Is it Zelda? You always used to follow her around like a lovesick Remlit.’

He blushed and ruffled your hair. ‘Yes… it is… I promise I’ll come back for you, though.’ 

‘I believe you.’ You smiled and felt a feeling of hope that you hadn’t experienced in years.

‘I guess that this is goodbye until then.’ He hugged you and whispered in your ear, ‘I believe in you. Stay safe.’

‘See you later, I guess,’ you giggled awkwardly, although you didn’t really want to say your goodbyes to him.

You watched him walk away until the green of his clothes blended with the foliage and you couldn’t see him any more. With new faith and friendship instilled in you, you frantically dashed back down the path to see to your master.


	7. Chapter 7

‘My lord!’ you cried, laying eyes on his seemingly lifeless form on the ground. He couldn’t be…

You rushed over and saw the damage that had been done to his body. Holding back more tears, you leaned over his blackened chest and listened for a pulse. You weren’t even sure if he would have a pulse, and his skin was as icy cold as usual. You touched his face and whispered to him.

‘Please… be ok, I can’t bear to look at you like this...’

At the sound of your voice his eyelids fluttered and his hand reached up to hold yours in place.

‘I am failing at Master Demise’s orders… I am unfit to serve him...’ he muttered weakly.

‘No, no, I know you, my lord. You can get up and fight back.’ You could see the pain and discomfort that he was in, never before had he looked so weak. He rose up onto his knees and pushed your hand away, looking angry.

‘Weren’t you listening? I said I’m failing… failing!’ he yelled.

‘My lord...’

‘Don’t call me that! I’m not fit for such a title. I told you, I’m unfit to serve him!’ He was screaming in your face at this point. ‘What have I got that can beat that sky dog? What have I got to give to my master? Nothing! If I cannot serve him properly then I see no reason for existing!’

‘You’re scaring me.’ Hot tears rolled down your face once more, and you reached out to console him, only to have your arm slapped away. Your master lowered his tone and looked at you apologetically; you had never seen him so forlorn.

‘Why do I even exist if I can’t do my job properly? What’s the point? My disappearance would make no difference to this world.’

‘It would! I… I love you.’ The hot flush spread across your face and you hid behind your hands. That was it. You knew you’d ruined everything now.

He gently took hold of your wrists and uncovered your worried and defeated expression.  
You couldn’t face him.

‘What did you just say to me?’ For once he seemed truly perplexed.

‘I said I love you.’

‘[Y/N]...’

He pulled you into an unexpected, tight embrace and clung onto you as though his life depended on it. You returned the hug, confused beyond all belief. His lips found their way to your lips and kissed you passionately, and you didn’t want to pull away as his wet tongue invaded your mouth. Neither of you were used to kissing, making things rather awkward and sloppy as a result. However, that didn’t make the moment any less enjoyable. After what seemed like an eternity the two of you pulled away, gazing into each other’s eyes with hearts beating tenfold.

‘I see...’ Ghirahim murmured, wiping saliva from his mouth, ‘You’re my purpose. And I want you.’

His words sent shivers of pleasure through your body.

‘I want you too.’


	8. Epilogue

You lay in your bed, giggling softly with the memories of what had taken place earlier as a snakelike tongue tickled your neck. You felt as though all your problems had been resolved and you knew that from here on everything was going to get better.

‘My dear...’ a soothing, sensual voice whispered, ‘Why don’t we take things a little... further?’

‘Oh, wow...’ you sighed as he licked the sensitive part of your neck, ‘I think that would be just what I need.’

He leaned over you and shot you a sexy, demonic look. 

‘Well then, my love, I wonder how loud you can squeal...’


End file.
